The Solino Underground
The Solino Underground is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introdction Quote from the map marker: "A woman called "Escarlata" wants to meet in Isla Santuario. She says the gangs of the Solino Underground are unhappy with the Army of Chaos." Walkthrough Rico arrives at the port on the western coast of Isla Santuario. Escarlata arrives soon in her red weaponized muscle car, the "Excorpión Scatterbane B". Drive to the meeting The two greet each-other at a mildly mocking tone and the player has to drive along the marked path. Rico and Escarlata talk the whole way. The following is some of the dialogue (not a full script, just a general retelling): Escarlata: "The racing legend himself: Rico Rodriguez." Rico: "Escarlata. Thought your gang would be bigger." Escarlata: "Forget your army? Come on. Let's go meet the bosses." If you don't enter the car immediately, she'll light a cigarette while waiting and tell you that she doesn't bite. As soon as you get on the way, Rico asks if the large garage they're passing belongs to her gang. She explains that it belongs to the Gearheads, who she describes as geeks who only care about their cars. She says that she's with the LNP. "We don't tinker. We ride in style." She continues to explain that the Gearheads "love blowing sh*t up". Rico asks why there's so much Black Hand stuff around and she explains that they stole it all. The car passes multiple minefields along the way. At the first of these she warns you about them. They continue the discussion and it's revealed that Escarlata hadn't killed anyone at the town. She claims to not be a killer and that Che Sanz, the boss of LNP, had only told her to get Rico's attention. Che had also told her that the Army of Chaos are bad for business, which is helping people disappear and smuggling medicine to the poor. The gangs want the Army of Chaos and Rico to leave. Rico asks what Escarlata herself wants and she explains that: "The gangs of Solís have always helped people survive the game. But you're actually changing the rules. Just don't kill them, Rico." They arrive at a building resembling an offshore rig. Enter through the marked door of the building on the left. Meeting the bosses A heavily stylized cut-scene begins. The bosses are introduced and Che Sanz immediately begins complaining about the situation. He doesn't like how there is now a war and that the people are joining Rico's Army of Chaos. Doña Perez, boss of the Gearheads, agrees and complains about it being difficult to do business now. Rey Hormigón, boss of Los Artistas, wants to know how Rico got there and suspects that it was Escarlata, who drove him there. According to Che Sanz, things were better before Rico arrived and Doña Perez insists to resolve this situation by The Code. Rico doesn't know what the code means, so it's explained to him that they don't go to war and instead settle their disputes this way, "with their rides, hijueputa". Rico asks if they even know that he used to be a race driver, but they tell him that not like this, with weaponized vehicles. They make a deal by which if Rico wins, the gangs will support the war effort and if he loses, he leaves Solís. Escarlata gives Rico the rusted Excorpión Model, her old entry-level car, to compete in. After the mission Rico spawns right next to the trigger for the next mission, but if the player chooses not to start it, Rico soon gets a phonecall from Escarlata. Rico says that he has an army to run and is therefore busy and Escarlata tells him that it's "Gonna' be easier to run without the underworld popping tour tires, parcero. Out." Gallery Isla Santuario (port).png|The port with the mission trigger. The Solino Underground (Escarlata doesn't bite).png|Escarlata doesn't bite. Her car is the Excorpión Scatterbane at upgrade rank B. The Solino Underground (watch out for the mines).png|Watch out for the mines, they jump up before exploding. The Solino Underground (more mines).png| The Solino Underground (Rico changes the rules).png|Escarlata likes how Rico changes the rules. The Solino Underground (discussion around a table).png|Rico doesn't know "the code". The Solino Underground (Dona Perez).png|Doña Perez, boss of the Gearheads. The Solino Underground (Rey Hormigon).png|Rey Hormigón, boss of Los Artistas. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Dare Devils of Destruction